A Feudal Love Story
by bamhottie
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in love and they know it in their hearts. One day when they were about to admit their feelings something interrupted. Will inu. and kagome make it through this interruption or will the interruption corrupt their love for one anothe
1. The Mystery with Kagomes Tears

Title: A Feudal Love Story 

**Character: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and a few **

**Extra demons.**

**Chapter1: The mystery with Kagome's tears**

A Feudal Love Story 

Once upon a time there was this middle school girl named Kagome. But this girl was no ordinary girl; this girl secretly traveled back in time to the feudal era. The only people who knew of this were her family and her friend's back in the feudal era. She was secretly in love with a certain boy and no one knew it but her friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, even though they never told Kagome that they knew of her secret love for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was no ordinary boy. He was what the people in the past would call a hanyou. Or a half-demon. He was a dog hanyou. And so the story continues…

"**Shut up you stupid girl, why are you crying?" said Inuyasha looking very confused at Kagomes sudden tears. All he said was that she needed to change her smelly stuff that she put on, and that she needed to take the colored stuff off of her face and then al of the sudden she started to cry "You shut up, you are NOT supposed to say those things to people especially girls! You dough head." Inuyasha jumped back in shock. He had no idea what she was talking about. What had he said to her that was so wrong? He had no clue. ' Oh No' he thought ' I did make her cry so since that I'll be sat for su…' "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!!!!" screamed Kagome. "Aahgh" Inuyasha yelled while plummeting into the ground. Kagome turned around and silently giggled to herself. But obviously not silent enough for Inuyasha because he had heard it. "Why the hell are you laughing. Do you have any idea how many times you just fucking sat me?" Inuyasha said while getting up from the hole in the ground he had made on account of Kagome sitting him so many times. Kagome looked around at Sango and Miroku and Shippo. At first she had a look on her face that looked as if she was going to sit him again! But then her bottom lip started to quiver and then she turned around and started to laugh and she fell to the floor and started holding her sides because she was laughing so hard. Now Inuyasha was upset but inside he thought ' Damn she is so beautiful, but no one must ever know I truly think that' "Awe would you just stop already" said Inuyasha getting very frustrated but in a good way. "Whats the matter Inuyasha, angry because you're not having as much fun as we are?" Teased Kagome. "Keh…for your information NO! I am just tired of hearing you stupid laughing" Replied Inuyasha 'wait what is that I smell?' thought inuyasha. "Oh No" He said to himself…Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and grabbed ahold of her shoulders "Please don't cry Kagome" he said after realizing that she was about to cry. He had made her cry again. "Why inuyasha, when I stop crying you are just going to make me cry again." Said kagome in between sniffling. "Keh. Listen kagome cant we just go somewhere and talk?" asked Inuyasha " why what do you possibly have to say to me" inuyasha just looked at her as if to ask her please Kagomejust looked into his and realized that he was sincere. 'Oh my gods maybe this is the time that he is going to admit to me his true feelings towards me.' Thought a very eager kagome. "Alright, lets go to the spring and we can talk about whatever it is that you want to talk about." Kagome turned towards her friends Shippo, Sango, and Miroku and told them that her and Inuyasha would be back that they were going to the spring to relax. ""kay Kagome we will see you later." Sango said. Then kagome and Inuyasha turn towards the spring and start walking together. About halfway through the walk inuyasha stopped and grabbed kagomes hand. "wh…what are you doing inuyasha?" kagome asked looking very confused and blushing. Inuyasha turned to look into her eyes. "kagome, im so sorry for making you cry for whatever reason it was. I hate hearing or seeing you cry. Kagome you have no idea how I feel or what…" suddenly he was interrupted by a certain scent. "uh…I have to go check on something I will be back." Said inuyasha nervously. Kagome looked confused and agreed. Inuyasha sped off into the trees and once he was gone kagome felt uneasy and worried. She looked around and something caught her eyes in the sky. "oh no" kagome said sadly.**

"**so I wonder what Inuyasha and kagome are up to?" Miroku was obviously thinking out loud because Sango had heard him. "What, oh miroku isnt it obvious they are telling eachother how they really feel." Miroku looked really happy then he looked at Sango and just kissed her. At first she resisted but then she got into it. "Oh miroku I love you, I always have" confessed sango but then something caught her eye. She looked up in the sky ' what are they doing here?' she thought. "Oh great!"**

"**I bet that's where Inuyasha went." Kagome said after seeing Kikyo's sould catchers in the sky. So Kagome followed the sould catchers and her heart broke with what she saw…**

**End Chapter One**

**A/N: I hope that you all like the first chapter. Please keep in **

** Mind that there is plenty coming. Please be kind or as brutal as you want. After all this is my first fanfic.**

** bamhottie**


	2. The Evil That Captivated Kagomes Heart

**A/N: Hey hope that you all liked the first chapter. I **

**Think this next chapter will be a bit better. Please **

**Review.**

**Recap: In chapter 1 Inuyasha and Kagome went for a walk to the spring when they were interrupted by something. Kikyos soul catchers and Kagome sees then. Inuyasha makes up an excuse to get away and kagome follows when she got heart broken by what she saw.**

Chapter 2 

**The Evil that Captivated Kagomes Heart**

Kagome followed the soul catchers and her heart broke with what she saw…"oh no, what is he doing" kagome said while tears filled her eyes. "He lied to me and what's worse…he is over there." She said while starting to cry.

"**Now what were you saying before we noticed kikyo's soul catchers?" asked miroku. When he looked at sango she was turning all kinds of shades of red. She remembered exactly what she was going to say to him. She was going to confess that she was in love with him. "Look miroku, I know that we both agreed to just be friends with benefits but when you kissed me just then my heart almost exploded." Sango started confessing. I can't believe what I am about to tell him. What if he turns me down? She thought worriedly to herself. "Why sango what is the matter?" Miroku obviously was stupid because he still had not gotten where sango was going with that. Oh my gods what is the matter with him he is dumber than inuyasha thought sango. "Miroku, my heart almost exploded because I am in love with you. Do you get that now? Dumbass!" came sango. She now had gotten even redder than before. "sango I don't know what to say. I am in love with you too." Miroku said very happily. Then they started to lovingly kiss eachother.**

**Kagome was trying her best to sob quietly but it wasn't quiet enough. Inuyasha was suddenly interrupted by the scent of Kagomes salty tears and he could hear her sobbing. "Fuck! Kagome is here," he said with a worried look on his face. "Don't go to her inuyasha. She doesn't love you like I do. DON'T GO TO HER," said Kikyo. She had a pissed off look in her eyes. "I love you inuyasha you must not go to her. She is not right for you, I am. Follow me to hell" kikyo explained. Inuyasha looked at kikyo and wondered why kikyo was so full of hate, hate for kagome. "kikyo, kagome needs me, I'm not going to abandon her, even if she sits me more times than I can think of, she needs me, I'm sorry."Explained a scared inuyasha. He jumped through the woods and landed right in front of kagome. He dipped down real low to meet kagomes face. "Kagome, what are you doing here and why are you crying? What's wrong?" inuyasha asked even though in the pit of his stomach he sort of knew what was wrong. "Get the FUCK away from me inuyasha." Inuyasha looked shocked. Kagome had never used such language before. "But…" "SHUT UP! You lied to me. You said you were going to check on something but I felt something was wrong. So I followed you. Turns out inuyasha I was right. You were checking on kikyo. More like feeling her up and making out with her." Kagome had started to cry even more. "How could you inuyasha? This is the last straw I'm going home for good." Kagome said in between sobs. Inuyasha just stood there in shock. I should try to stop her but that doesn't seem like a good idea right now she looks to pissed off. He thought to himself. Kagome stood there for a few minutes waiting on inuyasha to say something or do something to try and stop her from going back to her time. And when he didn't that just made her heart hurt even more. I can't believe that he is just standing there not doing ANYTHING! To stop me from going back Kagome thought to herself. He eyes started to fill up with tears and she turned around and ran to the bone eaters well. When she got about 3 feet from the well she stopped dead in her tracks and just looked up. "What the hell are you doing here?" kagome said, then suddenly she hit the ground passed out and then she was gone!**

**Who took kagome?**

**&**

**Why?**

**Read next chapter and find out!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**A/N: hope you like this chapter. Please Review!!**


	3. Revealed! Kagomes Kidnapper

**A/N: I have to say that I have been getting nothing but good reviews, even though so there are only 2 of them lol. I'm glad that you all are liking my story so yes **

** I am continuing it. Read and Review please. **

**Recap: Miroku and Sango admitted their feelings for one another, Kagome aught inuyasha with Kikyo and confronted him about it and then told him that she was **

** going home for good. When she got to the bone eaters well someone was there. Knocked her out and kidnapped her. Who was it???**

**Chapter 3**

**Revealed! Kagomes Kidnapper**

**"what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome said then suddenly she hit the ground and then she was gone!...**

**Inuyasha finally snapped out of his shock that he was in after his and kagomes discussion and he decided that he wasnt going to go after her he was going to wait a few days for Kagome to cool off. So he started walking back to the village. But he couldnt shake the feeling that something was wrong with Kagome. ' something doesnt feel right, there is something wrong' thought inuyasha. "I will go to the well to check things out" he said outloud. So he jumped off to the well and before he even got to the well he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up. 'what the hell?' he thought to himself as he picked up the item off of the ground near the well. "What is this doing here if Kagome when home this wouldnt be here" he said while jumping in the well.**

**"what do you want with me? why did you take me." asked a very brave Kagome. "hmm...well I heard you and Inuyasha talking and then you said the most wonderful thing, you said that you were going home for good and then i knew that I had to make my move! It was perfect you are gone and Inuyasha is alone." said the kidnapper. The stranger had blindrolded Kagome so she couldnt see its identity. "Are you going to kill me, what did i do to you?" asked kogome now starting to get kind of scared. "Actually that had come to mind but no, what i am going to do to you is much worse! You see kagome I am going to suck the soul from your very body, so in that case i guess you can say that i am going to kill you." said the stranger. "What are you talking about why are you doing this to me?" screamed kagome. "Because..."**

**When Inuyasha got to Kagomes time he couldnt smell her beautiful scent. he went into Kagomes house and he went straight into the kitchen. "oh, what are you doing here inuyasha?" asked kagomes mother. "Uh, Mrs. higurashi is kagome here because she left this near the well." " No she isnt here why what is th...oh my god its kagomes shoe" she said while cupping her face with her hands. "What is it, what is wrong with her shoe?" asked inuyasha with a concerned look on his face. "why, kagome never leaves or goes anywhere without them on!" 'kagomes in danger' thought inuyasha as he leapt out of the house. When he leapt into the well he thought 'kagome where are you' "That is not your concern now inuyasha" Inuyasha looked up when he got to the feudal era. "Why have you got something to do with kagomes disappearance?" asked inuyasha. "Cmon inuyasha why would i lay a hand on your precious kagome, she means nothing to me!" said kikyo. "Come one kikyo dont be like that im sorry." kikyo just looked at Inuyasha and laughed and then she disappeared. Inuyasha growled while he jumped into the forest. "KAGOME!"**

**"Kagome just close your pretty little eyes this wont hurt a bit" Then all of a sudden CRASH inuyasha came through the wall he finally had found kagome. And when he looked up he was surprised to see who the kidnapper was. "uh...K..Kikyo, how could you do this to me?"**

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. sorry it took so long to get here but i have been really occupied with work and everything. thanx everyone **

** please R&R.**


End file.
